


No Light and Transient Cause [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "No Light and Transient Cause" written by sheafrotherdon]</p><p>Rodney McKay has an opinion on everything, including whether, in times of crisis, John Sheppard has any business risking death. Answer: no, don't be utterly <em>stupid</em>, what kind of ridiculous half-wit are you <em>anyway</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light and Transient Cause [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Light and Transient Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118120) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Recorded for Podbang 2010.

**Length:** 2:14:26

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 123.1 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-light-and-transient-cause)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 64.5 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-light-and-transient-cause-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/7957.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/7980.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
